fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
AlBis
| magic1=Gun Magic | character2=Bisca Connell | kanji2=ビスカ・コネル | romaji2=Bisuka Koneru | age2=25 | status2=Active | affiliation2= | magic2=Requip: The Gunner | children=Asuka Connell | imagegallery=AlBis/Image Gallery }}This article is about the pairing between Fairy Tail mages Alzack and Bisca Connell, also known as AlBis. About Bisca and Alzack Alzack Connell Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the West. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined the Guild. As of the year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell. Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades, and is willing to risk his life to fight for them. However, this determination of his seems to weaken when it comes to his romantic pursuit of Bisca Connell. Nevertheless, Alzack displayed extreme dedication towards Bisca, as seen when he attempted to save her from being petrified and destroyed by Evergreen, going as far as to fight his own guild mates to do so. Finally, during the timeskip, his relationship comes into fruition when he and Bisca marry each other, having a daughter, Asuka. Bisca Connell Bisca Connell (ビスカ・コネル Bisuka Koneru), maiden last name: Mulan (ムーラン Mūran), is originally from the West. She came to the Fairy Tail Guild as an immigrant and joined up. As of the year X791, she is the wife of Alzack Connell and the mother of Asuka Connell. Bisca is a determined girl who loves Fairy Tail and is willing to fight for the sake of her comrades. Notwithstanding, this headstrong personality of hers completely disappears when it comes to her fellow immigrant from the West - Alzack Connell, whom she had always secretly loved. In X785, however, she and Alzack got married and later on had a child named Asuka Connell. Relationship Due to the both of them employing the same Magic, Alzack and Bisca usually partnered with each other and they developed a close relationship. For a long time, Alzack had been in love with Bisca and the two are usually seen together, oftentimes watching Gray and Juvia and wishing that their relationship would be like that as well. Alzack's dedication towards her can be seen during Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe's rebellion when he was willing to attack his guild members in order to return her, who was turned into stone by Evergreen's Magic, to normal. Bisca is also in love with Alzack and cares deeply for him seen when she was comforting him when he failed to be chosen as a candidate for the X784 S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. A year after the supposed destruction of Tenrou Island, Alzack married Bisca and their union resulted into the birth of a daughter whom they named Asuka. Sypnosis Phantom Lord arc Alzack is seen attacking Phantom Lord's base with his guildmates during the Guild War between them and Fairy Tail. When Makarov is caught off-guard by Element 4, Arias Metsu's spell, which drains his Magic, and sent crashing on the first floor, Alzack, who's fighting a Phantom Lord member, is seen shocked, asking what happened upstairs. In the anime, during the confrontation, he was shown taking down numerous opponents with his 'Gun Magic', with his partner (and love interest) Bisca covering his shoulders. Alzack and Bisca are subsequently the ones charged with taking the injured Makarov to his old acquaintance, the healing Mage Porlyusica, in order for him to receive treatment. Both of them are surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious Master in the face, demanding explanation, and are told that's for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands why the two of them are still around, which prompts Alzack and Bisca to try to convince the healing Mage to let them stay, stating that they're worried for their Master. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for someone ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the two "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way, prompting them to leave. When Phantom Lord's own Guild building marches against Fairy Tail on large mechanical legs, Alzack is the first to spot it, and the one rushily informing his comrades. When Phantom's Master Jose demands Lucy's handover, Alzack, together with Bisca and all of their guildmates, angrily cries that he's out of his mind if he thinks they will, refusing the order and readying to fight, subsequently engaging Jose's''' Shades''' with his fellow guild members, shooting the ghostly soldiers down with Bisca at his side. After Makarov, having been healed, appears to fight Jose and casts his Fairy Law, destroying all of his Shades in the process, Alzack and Bisca appear shocked, with him commenting surprised that the spell has no effect on them. After Jose's defeat and Fairy Tail's victory, the two of them are seen hugging happily in the crowd of cheering guild members, seemingly without their usual embarrassment towards each other.They are then seen alongside their guildmates, listening to Makarov's comforting speech to Lucy. In Bisca's Guild Card, it was revealed that Erza Scarlet had been urging her to confess to Alzack. However, the Phantom Lord Guild's untimely attack on Fairy Tail prevented Bisca from doing so. Fighting Festival arc Alzack attends the Miss Fairy Tail Contest and comments that Bisca is cute during her performance. However, Bisca and the other contestants are turned into stone by Evergreen's Stone Eyes to be used as hostages while Laxus attempts to become Fairy Tail's Guild Master and to prove himself as the Guild's strongest Mage.After Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe leave, with the "Battle of Fairy Tail" having started and everyone rushing around to find the four opponents and free the girls, Alzack swears before Bisca's statue that he'll save her.Alzack is seen fighting with other guild mates to save Bisca but at last is defeated by Freed. After Natsu manages to defeat Laxus and save the town, Alzack and Bisca are seen together with their guildmates, with him nattering with Jet and Droy. Alzack and Bisca then both take part in the Fantasia parade with all the other members. Oración Seis arc Alzack and Bisca are briefly seen amongst the others when Makarov declares that Fairy Tail will form an alliance with other legal Guilds to take down the Dark Guild Oracion Seis. After Light Team's success, Alzack is seen amongst the crowd of Fairy Tail members welcoming Team Natsu back and greeting the new members Wendy and Carla. Just like the others, he's surprised and thrilled to hear that Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer. As the Guild proceeds to party and celebrate, Alzack and Bisca watch Gray and Juvia's growing relationship. They then wonders how they can get close to each other like them. Edolas arc NOTE: If you want to read about Alzack and Bisca's counterparts' couple, go to: Edo AlBis Alzack and Bisca, much like everyone else in the Guild, are excited by the news regarding Gildarts, Fairy Tail's ace member and strongest Mage, returning to the Guild after three years of absence, and they wait for him alongside the others. All of them are shocked to hear that not even Gildarts himself could complete the 100 years job. They and the other members of Fairy Tail (aside from Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla), alongside the townspeople of Magnolia and all of the buildings in the city itself, are subsequently sucked into the parallel world Edolas by the Anima dimensional gate. Here they're turned into a gigantic lacrima crystal, to serve as a source of Magic for king Faust's kingdom. However, they are saved from such doom by Mystogan's intervention, who reverses the sucking process of Anima, throwing all of Edolas' Magic back into Earthland (together with the Exceed race), and thus restoring the town of Magnolia, alongside all of its inhabitants and the Fairy Tail members. It was revealed that Bisca and Alzack's counterparts are lovers in Edolas, which prompts them to secretly wish that they could go to Edolas as well. Tenrou Island arc After Lisanna's welcoming party and the following "brawl", Alzack and Bisca are seen sleeping not far from each other in the hall with their guild mates. With the nearing of S-Class Trial, which will grant eight chosen participants the chance to compete in a contest which will make one of them an S-Class Mage, Alzack and Bisca, much like many guild mates, try to take on many jobs, in order for them to be chosen.He's heard saying optimistically that, whatever the exam willl be, those who pass shall become S-Class. After the candidates' names have been announced, Alzack is seen grieving the fact that he wasn't chosen, with Bisca at his side comforting him, stating that there's always next year. X791 arc Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island, and the Fairy Tail Mages on it, Alzack and Bisca, now married, wait for Romeo who is staring out into the ocean. Alzack tells Romeo they should hurry back to the guild so Macao won't worry about him.The group then returns to the guild and learns from their guild mates that The Trimens believes that Tenrou Island still exists. In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Alzack, joined by Bisca, Droy, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair, who exposes Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild. The group then follows the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail. The night after the return of the missing members, the whole guild celebrates. During the celebration, Alzack and Bisca inform the missing members about their marriage and also about their daughter, Asuka Connell. Key of the Starry Sky arc Alzack, along with Bisca, Asuka and Makarov, tells Lucy that Natsu is looking for her because they accepted a job to capture some bandits. Though shocked at first upon hearing that Michelle wants to go too, he doesn't mind and asks Macao if she can go. Later, they, along with the rest of the guild, watch as the key, which was dropped by Michelle, levitates and letters appear on it. When the groups of Fairy Tail are out looking for the clock parts, Alzack arrives at the guild to find Bisca and Asuka reading the Key of the Starry Heavens book. Much to Alzack and Bisca's shock, Asuka finds the ending to be surprising and states she does not like it. Alzack asks Asuka why she hates the book, to which she replies "they're making a mistake". He listens as Bisca asks her why they're making a mistake; Asuka replies that they shouldn't collect the pieces, to which he infers Asuka is talking about the Infinity Clock. They were shown later on as they tried to stop Midnight as he attempted to disturb Will Neville's grave. They then proceeded to attack him, although they were defeated. Grand Magic Games arc Alzack and Bisca later go to the guild with their daughter Asuka. The two, along with Max and Romeo, inform the returning members about Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore and about the fact that Fairy Tail is now considered as the weakest guild. Romeo tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again but the other members of Fairy Tail, including Alzack, oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Jewels. The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail. Months later, after the training is complete, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy, and Makarov meet Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla at the city where to festival is taking place; Crocus. Alzack along with the others explain to Team Natsu how the tasks change every year for the tournament, along with the rest of the rules. When the day of the games come the couple, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild. When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate. During Lucy's fight against Flare, they, alongside his guildmates cheer for Lucy, unaware that Flare has Asuka as hostage to make Lucy lose. Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's attempt, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses. After the first day of the Games,they both joins the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings.After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun. After that the Grand Magic Games administration decides to re-arrange the teams due to Raven Tail's disqualification;Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team consisting of five members. Alzack and Bisca alongside with the fellow Fairy Tail comrades are seen in the audience cheering their new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza. For the Tag Battle portion of that day, Ichiya and the unknown Bunny person from Team Blue Pegasus are selected to fight Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy. At the start of the match, Ichiya tells the bunny that he can remove the costume, which he does and reveals to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to the guild members' surprise and displeasure. Soon after it, Levy suggest the Guild members to rest at the water park "Ryuzetsu Land", Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Bisca goes there with her Guild mates, and meets Ichiya there as well. She witnesses him running with Natsu, and tells him to act his age, but gets ignored by him. Ironically, Ichiya slips on the ground and makes Natsu trip and fly,which after several accidents results on him getting angry and destroying the location with his Magic. This reckless action that leaves Bisca knocked out belly up near a pillar. Children Alzack and Bisca has one child; a six-year old daughter named Asuka. Her name is a combination of both parents names; 'A-' from Alzack and '-''suka 'from Bisca (her name is translated as ''Bisuka in the romanji version). She has dark green hair and large purple eyes, with two blush spots adorning both cheeks. She is seen to prefer wearing Western clothes just like her mother. Category:AlBis Category:Canon Pairs Category:Couples